


Day 14. Clock | Dessert Run

by steadycoffeeflow (Salimity)



Series: Inktober 2018 [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Inktober 2018, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salimity/pseuds/steadycoffeeflow
Summary: There was a bit of thrill to clocking back in from the corporate lunch party and not going immediately back to her desk, all on CyberLife’s dime. Instead, Steady had lounged in the breakroom to help clean up the human-made mess despite protests from Marissa. “You know, no good can come out of treating them too nicely.”Steady glanced at her, but the woman was already holding up her hands, palms out. Around them, a WJ700 was cleaning up from the party, throwing food out. “I know,” Marissa said. “You mean well. Road to hell though, girly. A personal hell.”





	Day 14. Clock | Dessert Run

**Author's Note:**

> RK belongs to [MathazarMillenian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathazarMillenian/pseuds/MathazarMillenian) who has never been a meme before this day. Follow up to [Day 13's fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768423).

There was a bit of thrill to clocking back in from the corporate lunch party and not going immediately back to her desk, all on CyberLife’s dime. Instead, Steady had lounged in the breakroom to help clean up the human-made mess despite protests from Marissa. “You know, no good can come out of treating them too nicely.”

Steady glanced at her, but the woman was already holding up her hands, palms out. Around them, a WJ700 was cleaning up from the party, throwing food out. “I know,” Marissa said. “You mean well. Road to hell though, girly. A personal hell.”

Steady took a plate from the WJ700 that was destined for the trash and filled a tupperware container with the “mummy” weiner links. “That’s what you think this is?” Steady asked. “I’m nice, but I definitely just want the free food.” She passed the plate back to the WJ700.

“So long as that’s all it is,” Marissa said after a moment. She pointed at the blue bowl, still off to the side and untouched. “But that ain’t subtle.”

“Think they should change the color to clear? I’ve pitched the idea, but apparently it costs too much to dilute.”

“Terra that’s…” Marissa ended her thought with a sigh and eye roll. “Okay. Fine. When you’re done being a vulture, let’s do coffee.”

“A second break? Wrow, are we feeling witchy today?”

Marissa winked, adjusted her halo with a dignified purpose and then left Steady alone with the WJ700.

Hyperaware after Marissa’s warning, however, Steady only spooned out a bit from the bowl, jumping immediately into action, and then left it for the WJ700. “It’s thirium based. Eat it if you’re low on thirium supply only,” she commanded in a stony voice. Then, she picked up a couple of paper bowls, spoons, and left with her loot.

It was even more thrilling to be spending CyberLife’s money on being kind to their product. Not that Marissa was wrong. Being too kind to androids would bring unwanted attention to Steady and she was supposed to be laying low.

What harm could a dessert really do?

Someone had pinned a blue glittery felt ghost to RK’s door. Steady wondered if he’d done that himself, or if someone else had decorated for him. Looking at the bowl in her hand, she figured she knew the answer. So, she rapped on the door with two quick knocks.

“Come in, please.” Firm voice, still quiet.

Steady leaned in. “Oh. You got a couch,” she murmured, remembering when she’d followed Aria into this very office weeks ago. She hadn’t been back in - too nervous to bother the android and Aria hadn’t been the anchor to pull her in.


End file.
